


Star-Crossed Doesn't Always Mean Tragedy

by Goethicite



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: F/M, Love in wartime, Minor Character Death, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goethicite/pseuds/Goethicite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a June Munroe.  There will be again.  This is a tale of the one Aaron Cross had to leave behind.  It's not a love story though, because sometimes it has nothing to do with romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-Crossed Doesn't Always Mean Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> I want to expand on this but am just to tired at the moment.

June Munroe was a waitress in San Francisco. She was only the middle of the story, but Aaron held her closest of all the pieces left of Kenneth laying shattered in his razor sharp mind. The other men in his unit had convinced Kenneth (the fool with a smile, the damn idiot, the retard) that she liked him. He was a little drunk and on leave before shipping out. The men he'd gone out to the bar with weren't his friends, he didn't have any, but they weren't overtly cruel (usually) and could be kind after a few beers. Filled with liquid courage and their jeers and advice, he'd propositioned her rudely not quite knowing what it meant.

Most women would have walked away. Some would have slapped him or flinched. June Munroe, twenty-eight, single mother of two, was wiser, or maybe kinder, than those women. She didn't see Kenneth Kitsom fucking up. She saw the men behind him laughing, and she took his hand.

June Munroe was the first and last date Kenneth Kitsom ever had. He took her and her two children out to a movie, Disney, and then to dinner, McDonald's. It wasn't like television or the exploits from the barracks, but Kenneth thought it was better than all of those. Especially when she pecked him on the cheek at the end of the night while he was staring up at the stars from her backyard, asking her daughter the names of the pictures in the sky. He wrote her every week, religiously until an IED ended his existence but not his life. June wrote back. The Army returned the last two letters she sent, unopened. It wasn't common, but Eric Byer had just enough of a heart left to stamp them 'RETURN TO SENDER' himself.

Aaron went back to the bar two years into the program. He was on downtime and was ordered, by Byer himself, unwind before he snapped. He went back to the bar and almost didn't recognize it. It was a dive really, seedy and dark. Those guys must have thought they were being cute by dragging the retard there and setting him up to fail. June Munroe was thirty-one, single mother of only one. There was the newspaper article about the car accident that Aaron never knew about. He ordered a beer and watched her run it down the side of the glass into a perfect head. Her hands were steady and topped by neat, pink nails. The stack of hundreds on the bar to pay for the beer made her drop the glass. She looked up blindly at his face, and whatever she saw there made her reach for him. Aaron liked to think she caught a glimpse of one of the ghostly pieces of Kenneth.

June Munroe only ever kissed the kind, young man with crystal blue eyes twice. The second time he left her a small fortune and only wanted something to remember her by before he disappeared again. She knew a thing or two about keepsakes, about holding the tiny details of someone else's life in your hands. So she emptied her wallet of cash and her drivers license and gave it to him, because there was nothing else that was really hers in the bar. There was more than enough money for a new life. She took it with both hands and never lets go, never tells anybody about her clumsy angel. At night, she looks up at the sky and wonders if he knows the names of the stars now.


End file.
